


Requests and Oneshots

by xXItsSoFluffyXx



Category: EXO (Band), Gemini - Fandom, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Any kpop group, Eventual Smut, F/M, One Shot, Requests, mafia, mob, send requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXItsSoFluffyXx/pseuds/xXItsSoFluffyXx





	1. How this book will work

This is the requests page. I'll respond to requests on this page and through DM. Once I complete a request the one shot will be posted as a chapter. If you want to DM me you will have to find me on Wattpad. My usernam is the same. There are new books there that aren’t here. 

Rules for requests  
• Requests can be denied or modified.  
• You can send more than one request.  
• Requests that are meant to be harmful to an individual or one group entirely will be eliminated.  
• Request can have smut, should you choose.  
• You may be as creative as you want.  
• You can send pictures to accompany your request. (doesn't mean I will use them)

I do not know or own any of the people I will write about. Please do not take my story as how they really are. I don't know them. This is 100% made up.

If you have any questions just message me.


	2. What’s done in the dark (PT 1)

Request by xoMelrose  
Essentially she wants a one shot with Gemini the rapper and V from BTS. She also wants them to be bad boys. 

Lead female character name is Dream. 

Enough of the introduction. It's story time

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

Dream's POV

Today was just an ordinary day. Go to school, go to work, go home, eat, poop, sleep. Repeat. I'm tired of the same old routine everyday. I feel like I'm stuck in a rut. 

As I was making dinner I gazed outside of my rundown apartment window. Hoping for a more interesting tomorrow and that's when I saw a shooting star. I decided it was now or never and wished upon that star with all my might. I wished that my life would become more interesting. I wished for more seasoning in the pot of food that was my bland and boring life. 

I went to bed that night not knowing that someone heard my wish and granted it. I didn't know that my life would never be the same from that night forward. 

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

I woke up the next morning and felt just a dull as the night before. I got up make breakfast and headed towards my bus. The streets were super crowded this morning. Since I didn't want to be late I took some backstreets to get to the bus stop. 

As I was walking I heard a moan. At first I thought that the horny couple should have gotten a room. Then I heard another moan, but it didn't sound like a moan full of pleasure. It sounded like someone was in pain. 

I debated with myself on whether or not I should interfere for about a minute. Then I heard the moan get more pitiful.  I knew that I had to help because if I were in that situation, I'd want help. 

I started slowly walking towards where I thought I heard the moan. As I wanted to gage the situation before just jumping right into it. As I walked upon the alley I saw a man laying down with blood covering his torso. 

I became paralyzed in fear for a little while. Then I ran to the young man. "OMG! What happen to you?" I asked as I attempted to apply pressure to his wound. 

He was in so much pain he could barely respond with a few mumbles and a moan. "I'm going to call 911." I said taking out my phone. That's when he grabbed my hand and with all the strength he could muster told me no. I couldn't leave him here so I did my best to pick him up and take him to my apartment. I could offer him more help and support there. I

We took the back roads to get to my apartment because I didn't want any extra attention on the situation and what typically takes 15 or so minutes took an hour and a half. With him going in and out of consciousness and me having to hold or carry him slowed our pace tremendously. I'm not very strong and I realize that now. 

As soon as we got into my apartment I lowered him gently on the floor of my living room. He was starting to pale. I knew then that we were running low on time. 

I took out my phone and immediately began to look up what to do in this situation. By no means am I a doctor so the best I can do is what I'm doing right now. 

I get the bleeding to stop and give him lots of water. He needs to replenish his body. I lay him on the couch and run to the store to get few suction bandaids, gauzes, food and other things. 

I don't have much money so I end up having to put some stuff back. When I return to my apartment I notice that he is sleeping. I quickly bandage him and take a shower. 

When I get out of the shower I notice I have a missed call. Shit. I forgot to call in today for work. I quickly call my job back but it didn't do any good. My boss fired me. He never liked me because I never acknowledged his advances towards me. What am I going to do now? Rent is do in a week and I don't know if I'll be able to get another job soon enough. I start crying and I try to muffle the sound. 

This is what I get for being kind. 

I decide not to dwell on it right now and check on the guy in my living room. To my surprise he is awake and looking at me. 

"Where am I?" He asks. So much for a thank you for saving my life. "You're in my apartment. You were hurt badly." I reply. He looks around. "I heard your conversation, why did your boss fire you?" He asks. He's a bit nosy and I still haven't received a thank you. Also, I don't know his name. 

"It doesn't matter. He didn't like me and it was bound to happen some day." I respond. "What's your name?" I ask him. "Gemini" he says. "But you can call me Gem. What's your name?" 

"Dream. My name is Dream." I answer. 

"Well thank you Dream. A lot of people would have left me for dead. Thank you." He says looking directly at me. "You're welcome. I would've wanted someone to do the same thing for me if I wear in your situation." I reply. 

Gem goes back to sleep and then I walk to my room and go to sleep. 

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

When I wake up, I smell bacon. I love bacon. But when did I get bacon? I stand up and walk to the kitchen. Gem is laying on the couch still but now there's another guy making breakfast. Who the hell is he? 

"Uh, who are you and how did you get in my apartment?" I question. The guy looks startled for a bit then bows. "My name is Uno and I am the young masters personal chef." He replied. 

"Y-Young master?" I ask looking confused as ever.

Gemini comes walking into the kitchen like he wasn't stabbed to near death last night. "Hey Dreamy, I hope you don't mind. I filled up your fridge with lots of food and had my personal chef prepare a lot of food for you. Seeing as you don't have a job anymore and your fridge was basically on E." He adds. "It's the least I could do for someone who saved me." 

He could've left that part out about me being broke but I'll accept the food. "Thank you." I respond. 

I look in the fridge and see that it's empty. I look around and try to understand what just happened.  I'm almost positive I heard Gem say he filled up my fridge with food? Where's the food? Filled it up with what... Air? It had plenty of air on its own. Why would he play such a tasteless prank? I turn to Gemini to see him smiling brightly at me. 

"I thought you said you filled up my fridge? I say looking down at the ground. A little disappointment in my voice. "I did," He says handing me a small box. "You don't live in a safe environment and I can't have my life saver living in this run down apartment complex that I'm sure charges you for way more than it's worth." I look at him confused opening the box. There are two sets of keys in the box. "One set if for the car I bought you and the other is for your new home that has a fridge full of food and furniture." Gemini answers my silent questions with a smirk on his face. 

"Gem, I can't accept this." I say with shock. "You don't have a choice. Both are paid for and owned by you. I have no rights to any of it. You will never have to worry about a roof over your head or transportation ever again." He says walking up to me so our faces are barely touching. "You don't know who you saved. My beautiful Dream, you saved the one and only Gemini... The mob boss." 

To be continued...

🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤

Like, comment, and share! 

Thank you for reading part one! I hope you enjoyed it. Send in requests.  Do not copy this story.


	3. What happen? (Drabble)

It happened so fast. One moment she was walking towards destiny. Her head was held high, her posture straight, and her voice proud. The next, she was crying and scrambling for anything to keep her grounded in reality. 

You see, it's not everyday someone gets a visit from a priest advising her that her only daughter was killed in a fire. The church she was at was burned to a crisp. It's not everyday that she was told her daughter was burned beyond recognition and that all that was left were ashes. 

She was a mother first. Or at least she used to be. Her and her daughter Y/N got into a huge fight that morning. Y/N kept going on about being followed and having a bad feeling about the day ahead. All her daughter wanted to do was stay home that day but she thought it was just an excuse not to go through with the official coming of age ceremony. She was to be initiated into the pack after she presented. 

There were a lot of things that went into being apart of a pack and a lot of learning that had to be done. That's why Y/N was was at the church. Learning about ranking and what jobs would be available to her based on how she presented. 

With a final goodbye and an apology the priest was gone. 

••••••••••••••••

Y/N's mother mourned the loss of her daughter. What was she to do now that she was a childless mother? 

She went to the priest who was at another church since his burned down. "Sir, please tell me, how did the church burn down?" Y/Ns mother asked. 

"The firefighters say it was an electrical fire. There must have been some faulty wires throughout the building." He answered looking anywhere but at Y/Ns mother. 

"Is that so? How is that possible when the building was just verified for its safety a month ago?" Y/Ns mother asked. 

The priest looked around the room and began to sweat. "That is all I know. I must take my leave. Good day." The priest said trying to escape. Y/Ns mother blocked the exit. 

"There's something you're not telling me." She said. "It involves my daughter and I have every right to know what it is." 

"Mrs. L/N, please that is all I can-" the priest was cut off with a bullet straight through his skull.

Y/Ns mother screamed at the top of her lungs and dropped to the floor as the lifeless body slammed to the ground. She crawled out of the office on her stomach while silently crying. What was going on? Did her daughter really die in the fire? Or is the fire just a cover up? 

A man walked past y/Ns mother on the floor. He dropped a card in front of her and whispered “your daughter is fine, however, you will never see her again. She is mine.” With that he walked away out of the church like nothing happened. 

Y/Ns mother cried some more and then slowly found the courage to look at the card. It was a solid black card with the letters D.O. etched into with with gold. Nothing more, nothing less. 

This is a Drabble I’ve been working on. Hope you liked it


End file.
